


maybe i am into you

by blueorangeade



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Band Fic, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teasing, side yeonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangeade/pseuds/blueorangeade
Summary: "What's 1+1?""Two""How many colors are in the rainbow?""Seven""What do you want to do right now?""Kiss you"
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	maybe i am into you

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based on the beomkai vcr from the fanlive and the moa academy pics !

Five fifty-three in the morning, Kai was just about to leave his apartment but then his mother stops him and gives him a nicely packed lunch. His mother quickly kisses her son's cheek and Kai goes off to school. 

Taking the bus is convenient, yes, but sometimes its nice to talk a walk and appreaciate the solemn city. The wind was getting cold as winter is arriving soon and the cold breeze going through the sleeves of Kai's jacket made it seem Kai wore the wrong one that morning. 

Rush hour isn't until seven in the morning and luckily Kai left earlier than usual. Kai put his playlist on shuffle and suddenly "High" by 5SOS played through his headphones. "The fuck is this?" Kai whispered to himself and quickly changed the song to "Out of the Blue" by RINI. "That's better" he whispers again. 

The song was more fitting considering the vibe and ambiance of the city. It's not that bright yet nor was it dark. The sky was a pretty shade of indigo and the clouds looked like cotton candy. Kai felt weird because the song sounded "different" like it wasn't the same as his usual listens to it and that's because he heard screaming in the background. Kai looks back and finds a familiar face running to him, screaming his name "Kai Kamal Huening! Wait for me!" It was Beomgyu.

Beomgyu is Kai's friend since freshmen year. Both of them were the only year 7s accepted by the band committee so that's basically where their whole friendship began. 

"Why are you yelling? It's ass o'clock Beomgyu" Kai says in a annoyed, confused and concerned tone. "You were wearing your silly headphones. It was necessary for me to yell dumbfuck" Beomgyu says, pulling Kai's headphones making it hang on Kai's neck.

"Are you going to take the bus?" Beomgyu asks, draping his arm over Kai's shoulder. It was a mistake because Beomgyu is shorter than him, Kai just snorts at the other. "No, I'm just gonna walk" Kai lets out a short chuckle and Beomgyu slightly pushes the other to the side.

"I'm joking I'm joking" Kai says and Beomgyu pouts. Kai is used to it. Whenever they bicker and playfully argue with each other, Beomgyu tends to act cute so Kai would stop teasing him. This happens vice versa too when Beomgyu's the one teasing Kai but Kai is unaware that he is acting cute which Beomgyu finds adorable about the other.

"Why do you want to walk and suffer when we have technology to help us have a better life." Beomgyu argues and Kai raises an eyebrow in confusion. "I'd prefer the bus anytime but since I'm in a good mood, I'm walking" Kai smiles at the other, teasingly. Beomgyu makes a disgusted face and stops his tracks while Kai kept on walking. 

Kai didn't walk that far when he noticed Beomgyu stopped walking by him. "The hell are you on?" Kai said and Beomgyu ran to the other and linked his arm to Kai.

"You're cold aren't you" Kai asks and Beomgyu doesn't say anything except he nods as response to the other. "It's cold today why didn't you bring a jacket dumbass?" Kai said and Beomgyu moved closer to the other. Rather than being annoyed, Kai stopped walking and he takes off his sweatshirt passing it to the other.

"Dude, you just said it's cold. Why are you suddenly giving me your sweatshirt?" Beomgyu questions and Kai just holds up the sweatshirt without saying anything.

"Okay fine" Beomgyu finally says after a minute or two of awkward silence. Kai's bigger than Beomgyu so Beomgyu looks like he's drowning in Kai's sweathirt. "Thought we'd ride the bus that's why I didn't bring a jacket" Beomgyu excuses and Kai just rolls his eyes. 

"Then why didn't you take the bus then?" Kai provokes him making Beomgyu roll his eyes this time. "You're annoying" Beomgyu tells him. "Learned from the best" Kai teases and Beomgyu slaps Kai's arm.

They went on bickering each other until they reached campus.

Campus feels empty because there's only a number of students in and it's the athletes running around the oval. The two just stare at them as the walk in then Beomgyu says "What's their problem?"

"What do you mean what's their problem?" Kai replies

"It's ass o'clock and they're running aroud" Beomgyu replies in a very serious tone making Kai burst out a laugh.

"They are athletes, what do you expect" Kai replies and Beomgyu makes a disgusted look then whispers "So weird"

They arrive in their classroom and since they were the first ones to arrive, they took the initiative to clean up a bit and fix the chairs for everyone. Kai played some songs while they fixed the room and there were random singing outbreaks and dancing sessions. They sat at the back of the room after everything was finished and Kai picked up his guitar that was just there on top of one of the lockers which he left the day before.

"Did you forgot to take that?" Beomgyu chuckles making the other mimic the slight chuckle. "There's band practice today anyway plus I didn't have to bring extra bags today" Kai said with a cheesy smile making the other blow raspberries to him. "The others aren't going to come I think" Beomgyu says as he gets up to find the drumsticks he misplaced somewhere. "How come?" Kai asks and Beogmyu replies with "It's exam season. We're the only ones who doesn'tgive a fuck about that" Beomgyu grunts as he found one drumstick and he proceeds to find the other one. "So it's just the both of us again?" Kai questions, "As always" Beomgyu replies.

The day went the same as the rest but the only difference is everyone went home earlier some may have went to the library while Beomgyu and Kai were headed to the music room.

"The other members didn't take a glance when we left. Assholes" Beomgyu said while aggressively tapping his drumsticks which in fact were Kai's.

The both of them can play any instrument and they usually just go with any position during events when one goes missing they fill in for them. Kai practiced more on the piano growing up and playing the drums and guitar were just his hobbies before. Beomgyu ended learning how to play the drums because he thought it was cool when he was 5 and he just learned how to play the rest from YouTube. 

The music room was left the same way on how the two left it the day before. Some music sheets were on the floor maybe because they left one window open while the amplifiers were still on the floor and not in the shelf. 

"Should we go for 5SOS or Paramore for the semester-end show?" Beomgyu asks as Kai sits down on the grand piano and gannces over to the other. "Okay Tumblr bitch maybe I'll go with Paramore" Kai says and Beomgyu was not impressed. "Okay, thanks directioner"

"Fuck off"

Kai picked up the drumsticks by Beomgyu's bag and started to fix the drumset while Beomgyu was busy tuning his guitar. Kai plugged his phone with the speaker and played 'Still Into You' by Paramore and he started playing the drums to the song. Kai didn't need any music sheets for that song maybe because he already knew it by heart and Beomgyu couldn't help but watch Kai play to the whole song without making mistakes. 

"How did you know the whole song?" Beomgyu asks once the song finished "I played this before with my siblings, muscle memory I think" Kai replies and Beomgyu makes an impressed look with his face. "The chords are easy for this one don't worry" Kai speaks up and Beomgyu glaces over to Kai and replies "Yeah it is I looked them last night!" Beomgyu may have sounded a bit enthusiastic but you can't really blame that energetic boy.

Beomgyu wouldn't say Kai is numb or emotionless because that motherfucker laughs at anything and creates random and questionable noises that neither Kai could interpret. Kai would also share stories about how other people but not about himself. Throughout the whole time they have been friends, Beomgyu realized how preserved Kai is with his emotions. He's not the type to express himself fully and let his emotions out willingly but he's willing to take time to listen to whenever Beomgyu has something to say. Just like how Kai chose Paramore over 5SOS without hesitation only for Beomgyu to find out that he chose Paramore instead is because he knew how to play the song already. Beomgyu's not even mad about it, he just wishes that Kai would tell shit to him. 

They go for one round of rehearsal after Beomgyu was able to study the chords then Kai hits his drumsticks then they start to play. Everything was going smoothly until Beomgyu accidentally dropped his pick and his fingers started to bleed. "You okay?" Kai quickly asks as he drops his drumsticks and walks over to Beomgyu. The other hisses at the pain and Kai gently holds Beomgyu's injured hand then the other winces in pain. "God, uhh the clinic is probably still open. We could have it treated there." Kai says and Beomgyu nods in response. "Does it hurt that bad?" Kai asked with a shift to his tone, now sounding soft. "It kinda stings but I will be fine don't worry" Beomgyu answers trying to smile but Kai knows how much of a baby Beomgyu is because Beomgyu is on the verge of crying.

"It's okay to cry Gyu, it hurts. It's okay to cry when it hurts." Kai says gently placing his hand around the other's tiny waist as he guides him to the clinic. "Not gonna lie, I'm kinda scared what if she'll have to inject something" Beomgyu whines to the other and Kai just laughs. "That's not even a centimeter deep I assume, no needles involved. You'll be fine" Kai replies, rubbing Beomgyu's shoulder to calm him down. 

They reach the clinic and luckily the school doctor was there and not the nurse. If the nurse was there, she would just let Beomgyu put a bandaid and call it a day. Dr. Kwon examines Beomgyu's injury and ticks his tongue which made the two worry. "Is it bad?" Beomgyu asks and Dr. Kwon shakes his head then the two sighs in relief. "It's just that you won't be able to play until the scar fades because if you play again, there is a possibility for it to bleed again and the scar to be deeper." Silence.

"You're joking" 

"Why would you think I'm joking?"

"Sorry—but even other instruments?" Beomgyu asks and Dr. Kwon looks at him, "Take a rest kid" Beomgyu then looks over at Kai who looked worried and concerned.

The doctor finishes up medicating Beomgyu's injury and the moment they left the clinic, Beomgyu looked sullen and Kai places his arm around Beomgyu's shoulder to cheer the little one a bit. "It's alright, Gyu. You can still play after that heals it's not a big deal." Kai says and Beomgyu huffs in response. "The thing is, the end of the semester concert is next week. Now Hyunjin would have to take my place." Beomgyu pouts.

Kai stops and turns Beomgyu to face him but Beomgyu remained facing the ground. "Hey, Beomgyu. Look at me please?" Beomgyu hated the way Kai said that in a soft tone so he had to forcibly look at him. "There's always a next time." Kai smiles and Beomgyu mirrors the other. 

Beomgyu lets out a loud sigh and leans all of his weight to the other, making him fall into Kai. Good thing Kai is as strong as a fucking wall, he didn't even flinch not one bit. Kai wraps his arms around the smaller boy and taps his shoulders. "I didn't even study for the exams on Monday" Beomgyu muffled into Kai's chest and Kai humms in response. "You have the whole day tomorrow and tonight to catch up, if you want I can go to your place to study" Kai says and Beomgyu looks up at him and with his puppy eyes, Beomgyu replies "Will you bring food? Soobin is out tomorrow so there's no one to buy food for us." Kai chuckles and Beomgyu stands up properly in front of him, "Yes, fine I'll bring food." Kai replies and Beomgyu got a little too excited and hit his injured hand on the metal railing. 

Beomgyu couldn't help but go on the floor and almost cry. Kai panicked for a moment too and made Beomgyu get back up. "You got to be careful next time" Kai says, holding onto Beomgyu's hand and the other one does not say anything but just pouts. 

Kai took the initiative in carrying Beomgyu's things as they walked home. Beomgyu stays with Soobin who is his family friend that goes to the college near their school. Soobin was nice enough to let Beomgyu stay with him since Beomgyu lives in Daegu. Kai wasn't a stranger to Soobin considering Beomgyu and Kai are attached to the hip and Kai has been in their place a couple of times now. 

Soobin greets them at the door, surprised to see that Beomgyu had a bandage all over his hand. "What the fuck happened to you?" Soobin freaked out and Beomgyu just rolled his eyes, pushed Soobin inside and walked in the room. "He hurt himself while rehearsing so—" Beomgyu cuts Kai off "So that means I can't play for the show next week" Beomgyu finishes and drapes himself onto the beanbag. 

"Well damn, uhm you'll be fine Beomgyu. Just stop acting like a bitch it's annoying" Soobin says and Beomgyu sticks out his tongue to the elder. "You're so annoying" Soobin replies and goes to his room. "Kai it's getting late, you should go home too" Soobin turns to Kai before closing his door. Kai sets Beomgyu's things down by the table and says "I'll be here the usual time, okay?" and Beomgyu nods, not even turning around to look at the other. Kai sighs and tells the other "I'll get going now!" 

Kai closes the door and he heard Beomgyu shout from inside "Be safe! Don't end up like me!" which Kai replies back with an 'okay' then Soobin shouts back "Shut the fuck up Choi Beomgyu!" Kai just laughs and heads on home.

"You're home earlier than I expected" Kai's mother greets him when he enters the house. "Got into a little problem during rehearsal, we just ended it earlier" Kai replies before giving his mother a kiss on the head. "What problem?" his mother asks and Kai just sighs walking to the fridge to grab a can of cola. "Answer me Kamal" 

Kai quickly gulps the drink and replies "Beomgyu accidentally hurt himself while playing so he couldn't play at the show next week" he said it a bit too quickly causing him to burp. "He used the electric guitar didn't he?" 

Of course Kai's mom knows because Beomgyu always hurts himself while playing the electric guitar but this is the first time it actually had a cut. "Yeah he did so I'm going to his place tomorrow so we could study for the exams this Monday" 

"The last time you studied at his place, you played Mario Kart with his roommate" Kai's mom argues and Kai presses his lips together because it was true. "We're going to study for real tomorrow" Kai replies like the very good son he is.

"You better do"

Mothers are scary for no damn reason, Kai thinks to himself.

Before going to Beomgyu's place, Kai decided to stop by the pharmacy and grab some bandages and ointments for Beomgyu's wounds because he knows for sure the other doesn't have those in his place. Kai also stops by a chicken restaurant and buys a few boxes as what Beomgyu requested. 

Soobin was just about to leave when Kai arrives at the lobby and Soobin greets him "Should I stay since you brought food? Oh what's that?" Soobin asks, pointing at the other bag Kai was holding. "Just some bandages and medicine since I know Beomgyu doesn't have them" Kai chuckles and Soobin raises an eyebrow in response. "Well, yeah we don't have those. Thank you, that's sweet of you" Soobin said the last statement in a very weird way which Kai refuses to interpret any further. "I'll go now! I still have class, make sure you both study! The last time you went here, your mother was mad for some reason" Soobin says and leaves while Kai waves goodbye at the elder.

"You actually brought food I think I fell in love with you" Beomgyu says and Kai just laughs, settling down the plates and soda cans on the table. "You asked for food so I delivered" Kai replies and Beomgyu jokes "Thank you Uber Eats" Kai just stares at him.

To their surprise, they actually studied. It has been three hours since they started to study and they're almost done with two subjects. "Holy shit we actually studied?!" Beomgyu says in shock making Kai chuckle as he was busy highlighting his chemistry notes. "What time is it?" Kai asks the other and Beomgyu checks his phone. "Two-thirty" Beomgyu replies and Kai gets the medicine he bought for Beomgyu and Beomgyu just sits there. 

"I bought this medication for your fingers so it could heal faster" Kai says and Beomgyu's eyes widened. "Oh god you didn't have to" Beomgyu says and Kai wavers his hand off to the other saying 'It's okay'

"Give me your hand" Kai says and Beomgyu follows. Kai slowly unwraps the bandage from yesterday and lightly cleans the injured area with a disinfectant wipe. Beomgyu slightly reacts due to it stinging a bit. "Does it hurt?" Kai quickly asks after Beomgyu's reaction. Beomgyu shakes his head and replies "No it just stinged a bit"

Kai gently blows on Beomgyu's wound and lightly places the medicine on the scar. Beomgyu kept on flinching and Kai kept on saying "It's alright" in return. Kai blows on it again and Beomgyu just stared at him while doing it. 

Beomgyu never really paid attention to Kai's features but as Kai was treating his wound, Beomgyu noticed how long and thick Kai's eyelashes were. The faint rose tint on Kai's cheeks, his structured jawline and Beomgyu looks down at Kai's lips. Beomgyu never noticed how pink and perfect it was. ' _Angel_ ' 

Beomgyu thought he said in his head, but he said it out loud.

"What?" Kai asks and Beomgyu's cheeks started to heat up and quickly he replies with "Nothing" "Uh okay I thought you said something" Kai stammers. 

Kai wraps a new bandage around the wound, "It's done. I think you have to do this everyday just ask Soobin to help you out" Kai says while fixing up the supplies while Beomgyu just stared at him.

"Beomgyu? Earth to Beomgyu?"

'I want to kiss you' Beomgyu thinks

Kai waves his hand in front of Beomgyu then suddenly Beomgyu is back to reality. "Oh sorry what did you say?" Beomgyu asks and Kai scrunches his nose and lets out a light chuckle to that. "Are you okay Beomgyu? Be honest"

"You want me to be honest?"

Kai was caught off guard and so was Beomgyu. Beomgyu then realizes how talkative he was and sometimes it's okay to shut the fuck up. "You want to kiss me?" Kai asks and now Beomgyu was the one with rosey cheeks but Beomgyu's were more red.

"I'm sorry" Beomgyu sighs out "This is so embarrassing" Beomgyu mutters under his breath.

Beomgyu is rather annoyed than embarrassed because it was in fact true that he wanted to kiss Kai and he couldn't do it because he's annoyed and now it's awkward.

"I'm gonna ask one more time, are you okay?" Kais questions the other

"Yes" Beomgyu answers

"What's 1+1?"

"Two" 

"How many colors are in the rainbow?"

"Seven"

"What do you want to do right now?"

"Kiss you"

Beomgyu may have answered Kai's questions a bit too fast like the motherfuckers on child genius and he hates that he only realized what he said only after Kai raised an eyebrow at him.

" _Fuck_ " Beomgyu cursed under his breath and chanted it like a mantra. Kai just laughs at the other. "Can we pretend this never happened?" Beomgyu asks and Kai gets up then replies "As you wish" gathering the trash on the table, he walks by Beomgyu to throw it in the bin in the kitchen.

What Beomgyu didn't expect was for Kai to kiss Beomgyu's head.

What makes it worse was Kai ruffling Beomgyu's hair after. 

Beomgyu sits still, frozen as Kai sits right back in front of the other. "Do I have to ask if you're okay for the third time?" Kai asks again and Beomgyu was not having Kai teasing him.

"You're annoying" Beomgyu says and Kai smirks at the other "Can you not do that face?"

"Why?"

"Makes me feel weird"

"Why?" Kai smirks again

"CAN YOU STOP! My tummy feels weird" Beomgyu places his sweater paws over his tummy while making a 'mad' expression to the other.

"Aww I make you feel like you have butterflies!" Kai teases and Beomgyu gives him a death glare. "Shouldn't you be over the butterflies by now?" Kai licks his lips, quite enjoying himself make fun of Beomgyu. 

"Shut up. SHUT UP! Is that why you chose Paramore over 5SOS?" Beomgyu asks while squinting his eyes to Kai. "I mean I didn't even know this was going to happen!" Kai laughs and Beomgyu crosses his arms then pouts like a baby. "I hate you" Beomgyu says "Me too now I still have two hours. Let's finish chemistry then let's move on to ethics after" Kai says and turns over to his notes, gathering the previous ones while Beomgyu just sits there. "How can we finish chemistry when we had no chemistry to start off in the first place!" Beomgyu whines and takes his notes aggressively. 

"Beomgyu, I was just playing with you, I'm sorry if I went overboard but we really have to study" Kai says and Beomgyu still pouts at him. "What do you want me to do?" Kai was defeated by Beomgyu's legendary pout. "This whole shenanigan you're on today, it'll be gone tomorrow I believe" Kai says turning his notes to the next pages and Beomgyu still stares at him. 

"You're starting to worry me, what's on your mind?" Kai asks putting his pen down and putting his whole attention to Beomgyu.

"I was just thinking like what if we were you know....together" Beomgyu says, it was a bit soft because he was shy. Kai nods making sure Beomgyu knew he was paying attention, "I mean we're both gay, well you're bisexual and I'm gay like I don't know. It just crossed my mind I'm sorry" Beomgyu stuttered with his words and this time Kai was the one staring at the other. 

"I'm sorry we should probably study—"

Kai cuts Beomgyu off by saying "You talk too much" before placing his lips on the other pair. 

Beomgyu was frozen for a moment and it suddenly started to feel like Beomgyu was on a cloud. Felt like cotton candy, fireworks and those popping candy (strawberry flavor to be exact). Beomgyu then shuts his eyes and now he's out of this world.

Beomgyu never thought Kai would give in to this if he was honest since Kai's not the type to do these things in the first place. Beomgyu felt like he had a culture shock or something.

Kai was the one who broke the kiss first and suddenly Beomgyu chased the other's lips and they were kissing again. 

"We should probably study now" Beomgyu giggled as soon as they broke the kiss after some time. Kai smirks and replies "Yeah we probably should" 

Nobody between the two admitted they liked each other nor did they admit having feelings or gained feelings after the kiss. It happened so fast they forgot about the whole test they had to study for. 

The weekend was surprisingly not awkward for the two, they kept on messaging each other about the usual stuff. Memes, song links and study guides. The song links started to change though. From pop and indie songs came the yearning songs. Kai used to send songs like Midnight Memories by the disbanded group and now he sends songs like Wish You Were Sober by that dude to Beomgyu. While the other would send songs similar to It's You by Zayn and now he sends songs like Painkiller by Ruel.

They both meet each other at the bus stop on Monday, Beomgyu greets him from afar "Kamal!" and Kai looked over and stared at the other. "Why are you shouting my name?" Kai asks and Beomgyu looked like he had no regrets doing that.

"I would like everyone to know your name and they're gonna look up the meaning then they find out your name means perfect and they come to the realization you are a perfect human being" Beomgyu said enthusiastically. 

The lady on the side was probably weired out but then again Beomgyu had no regrets.

"Is that what you studied for? The meaning of my second name rather than the test?" Kai looked confused and Beomgyu just giggled it out of the way. "At least I learned something new" Beomgyu says and Kai smiles at the other.

The two were probably lost with reality that they didn't notice that they were holding hands as soon as they got off the bus until they reached their classroom. Not until Taehyun had to point it out when they bumped into each other at the hallway. "Are you guys finally together?" Taehyun asks "What do you mean?" Kai asks and Beomgyu was quick to answer "It was cold". Taehyun gives them a look and just says "Okay, if you say so"

"So you're not gonna let go?" Kai teases and Beomgyu holds it even tighter. "To be real honest with you, it's super cold." Beomgyu responds and Kai looks over Beomgyu then realizes the other was wearing his sweater from last week.

He doesn't mention it because he finds if cute on the other.

"Good luck!" Beomgyu whispers to Kai before they take their seats to start the exam and Kai replies "You too" with a smile on his face.

Good thing they studied. The test was easy for the two and were confident about the results but now Kai has one more thing to worry about and that was the end of the semester show. 

"Can I come to the rehearsals this week?" Beomgyu asks Kai 

"Of course you can, you're a member of the band what is your problem" Kai chuckles making Beomgyu giggle in response.

"Aww the new couple in town is here!" The other bandmates cooed and the two blushed and started to move away from each other. "Wait you guys are together right? You guys were holding hands a while ago" Hyunjin asks and Kai shakes his head and so did Beomgyu. "Beomgyu was cold, I had to hold his hand" 

" _ Oh _ , sorry" the band members were quick to apologize and they started off rehearsing. 

Beomgyu kept himself busy by fixing the desk at the back of the room and found the gate pass used by athletes so they could buy food from outside and come back in campus. "Hey I found this gate pass, do you guys want anything? I'll stop by 7/11" Beomgyu says and suddenly everyone else was requesting for snacks and drinks. "Do you need help? I can go with you" Kai says, already standing up from his seat which made the other guys go "Ohhhhh" and then Beomgyu stares and they shut up.

"No it's okay, so what do you want Kai-ah?" Beomgyu asked which made Kai's stomach do a 360 degree back flip. "Ah just a small packet of gummies" Kai smiled which he tried to hide and Beomgyu leaves the room to proceed to the convenience store.

As soon as Beomgyu left, the four other assholes turned to Kai with a teasing look om their faces. "So" one member starts and the rest echoed it like the annoying seagulls in the fish movie. 

"So what?" Kai tried to sound oblivious but instead he sounded nervous.

"What's up with you and Beomgyu?" Jinyoung asks and Kai was defeated when Jinyoung mentioned Beomgyu's name, Kai couldn't help but smile which made the rest scream.

"I-I don't know!" Kai argued

"It happened so sudden it just—" Kai let out a loud sigh before moving on. "I don't even know why this affected me so much but yeah Beomgyu's kind of cute lmao" Yes, Kai in fact said LMAO out loud. 

"You two kissed didn't you"

Kai started to blush which made even more chaos in the room. 

"You won't admit it but you like him. Come on Kai!" Minho argued and Kai just smiled.

"What are your plans?" Daehwi asked with a very interested look on his face. "I don't know. Beomgyu's probably over the one-day crush he had on me but really I don't know" Kai breathes out.

"You don't know that." Hyunjin states and the rest agreed with him. "He literally asked you a while ago on what you wanted a while ago while he just let us scream whatever brand of snacks we wanted." Hyunjin continued and Kai just shook his head.

Beomgyu was lucky enough for the guard at front to not question Beomgyu about being an athlete despite wearing a prim and proper uniform. 

The convenience store was literally just across the school and from that distance Beomgyu could see Soobin and his boyfriend in the store. Beomgyu runs to the store after the traffic light lit up green to signify Beomgyu could cross now. "Oh hello there" Beomgyu says in a mysterious tone without looking at his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Soobin sounded shocked to see Beomgyu there. Beomgyu never really met Soobin's boyfriend because he never believed Soobin om having a boyfriend because Beomgyu thought Soobin was lying and only trying to look cool because he was older.

"So he's real?!" Beomgyu sounded sarcastic which made Soobin's boyfriend laugh. "Don't mind him, he's born a bitch" Soobin whispers to his boyfriend. "Beomgyu this is Yeonjun, Yeonjun this is Beomgyu"

"I thought Soobin was pulling an aespa thing on me because I sincerely thought he was making you up. Nice meeting you!" 

"We've been together for some time now, nice meeting you too!" Yeonjun greets Beomgyu back and Soobin makes a smug expression which disgusted Beomgyu so he just rolled his eyes. 

"What are you doing here, I thought you went with Kai for rehearsal?" Soobin asks and Beomgyu sighs "Oh shit sorry" 

"It's cool, I went out to buy some snacks for them" 

"Why are you nice to other people but to me you aren't."

"Are you Kai Kamal Huening?" 

"No...."

"Then no further questions"

"Wait, you like him?!"

"Shut up rabbit boy"

"About time, you guys look good together and he takes cares of you too"

"That's the nicest thing you said to me after all these years" 

"Shut up boba ball"

By the time Beomgyu goes up the stairs, he could hear laughter coming from the music room. "Kai you're no shit at all!" that was Hyunjin's voice Beomgyu believed. Beomgyu expected them to be silent after he goes back in but instead the four of them run to him showing a video of Kai accidentally breaking one of the drums during rehearsal. 

Beomgyu giggles at the video and Kai approaches the group while the rest grab their snacks and yell out "We'll be back! Thanks Beomgyu!" they yelled like a bunch of morons.

It was just the two of them again.

"So—" Beomgyu tried to initiate a conversation but the next thing was Kai's lips were on his. 

Kai wrapped his arm around Beomgyu's waist and pulled him closer while his other hand was on Beomgyu's chin that traveled to Beomgyu's jawline as Kai gently held his face. Beomgyu, shocked, places his hands on Kai's arms and holds onto the other boy's blazer. 

This was the second time Kai initiated the kiss and this was also the second time Beomgyu leaned in.

"What was that for?" Beomgyu asked as soon as the broke the kiss with a teasing look on his face.

"Just wanted to kiss you" Kai replies

"So you're going to kiss me whenever you want to?" 

"Can I?"

"Yes, yes you can"

And they kiss again. 

Beomgyu cups Kai's face and both of Kai's hand are secured on Beomgyu's tiny waist. This didn't feel like fireworks or popping candy, this kiss felt like home. It felt like it was meant for it to be there. 

They broke the kiss when they heard squealing outside of the room that made them shy. "Good luck this Friday"

"You're four days early"

"Just wanted you to know ahead of time" Beomgyu giggles and Kai pecks the other's lips and they both become giggling machines after.

The night of the show eventually came and Beomgyu feels bittersweet about it. Bitter because he'ssupposed to play instead of Hyunjin but he feels sweet because he has a clear view of Kai performing. 

The backstage view was not so bad as what he thought but it would be nice if he was in the crowd to feel the hype. Then again he wouldn't have a clear view of Kai since the drummer is always blocked.

The lights started to dim and the first beat dropped, the crowd went insane.

Beomgyu never had a clear view of Kai performing since he'd always stand in front and Kai would always be at the back, it was fascinating for Beomgyu to watch him.

"You look excited" Taehyun tells Beomgyu as soon as he stood next to the other. "I am, I don't know what to expect" Beomgyu replies. "You're more invested in the performer rather than the performance" Taehyun laughs and Beomgyu looks at him "That's not true!" Beomgyu argued but yeah he was more invested in the performer. 

Kai was wearing the shirt he wore during their first ever performance on campus. A vintage Queen shirt but this time he tied a red bandana around his bicep and wore silver necklaces alongside silver rings which Kai only does for performances which made Beomgyu had another 360 flip in his tummy.

Beomgyu was too focused with Kai's performance then it was already the last chorus.

_ Cause after all this time, I'm still into you  _

The next thing Beomgyu knew was that Kai and him locked gazes with each other. 

' _ Maybe I am into you _ ' they both thought 

Kai smirks before the drumroll. I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you 

Beomgyu's heart beat started to race every time Kai struck the drums.

_ And baby even our worst fights, I'm into you  _

Kai felt adrenaline flow through his veins as he struck the drums every time.

_ Let them wonder how we got this fad, cause I don't really need to wonder at all _

They lock their gazes again,

_ Yeah after all this time, I'm still into you  _

Kai breathes out a heavy sigh and smiles at Beomgyu and the other was already smiling at him. 

Kai goes at front and bows with the rest of the crew then after the emcee announces the next performer, Kai runs backstage and lifts Beomgyu. It's not a surprise at this point to everyone backstage but what surprised everyone the most was when Kai said "I think I should ask now before it's too late,"

"What is it?" Beomgyu asks

"Can you be my boyfriend?"

Everyone backstage lost their shit. The people in the crowd went silent too but good thing Taehyun signaled the emcee to carry on.

"Oh god oh god oh god" Beomgyu said, he started to cry too

"Are you okay Beomie?"

"I think I love you Kai. Yes I'll be your boyfriend" Beomgyu kisses Kai and Kai kisses him.

The next performers played Electric Love, what a perfect timing.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos and a comment it would be greatly appreciated 🥺  
> 


End file.
